Melodías a medianoche
by Reveire
Summary: Se aman mientras contemplan la monstruosidad del otro.


**Renuncia:** Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a **Sui Ishida.** La frase es de la banda **Sumo.**

 **Parejas:** Kaneki/Rize.

 **Notas:** dah...no sé qué es esto. Solo que acá son las cinco y media de la mañana, supuestamente tendría que levantarme a las ocho (soy un gran ejemplo de la responsabilidad, anoten eso) y estoy cansada. But...! Sentía que debía darme el gusto y sentir feels sobre mi OTP. (No hagan esto en casa).

* * *

« _...mañana de sol,_

 _ahí escucho el tren, ahí escucho el tren._

 _Y yo me alejo más del cielo_

 _(Y yo me alejo más del suelo, también)_ ».

* * *

 **Melodías a medianoche**

* * *

Dirá entonces la dama del mal: «Todas las sonrisas tienen mentiras por contar». Y sus palabras son tan penetrantes que la bestia deformada tuerta levantará la mirada indiferente y le admirará la belleza. Responderá con su lenguaje venido de los abismos: «Entonces quienes lloran la agonía cuentan sabidurías absolutas». La dama, la reina de los miserables, sonreirá y le ofrecerá besos de granos de café. Su voz, que es la de un recuerdo, sonará como el canto más hermoso de los tiempos. Cantará con voz melodiosa: «Pero las verdades revelan nuestros poemas».

Busque usted, en el tiempo perdido, los momentos en que era humano y temía saltar en el ocaso. Bebía en un bar y se deleitaba con libros mentirosos, se lamentaba del pasado e inventaba amistades que eran amores. Que ahora, querida bestia, no es más que una cosa deforme que ama pero no es amada. Y tiene tanta hambre ¡Señor! Tanta hambre que se devora hasta los recuerdos.

Puede culparla, sí, a ella puede culparla por escarbar entre sus órganos y formar parte de él. A ella puede culparla con su voz gloriosa por transformarlo en un monstruo. Empero, ella se acerca por detrás y lo abraza tanto que le dice que no lo devorará. Y ése gesto, para alguien como Rize-san, es el más amable de todos (porque ella siempre tiene hambre de humanidad). Kaneki-kun, que ya no sabe ni quien es, sonríe debajo de la capucha y debajo de su parche le lloran las lágrimas. Rize-san es amable a su manera, piensa, y es tan cruel que ella lo sabe y por ello le canta una orquesta completa.

Podría, entonces, responder la bestia: «A mis amigos los devoré». Es invierno y las almas se congelan, pero ella va, como reina, con su vestido de verano rosa y sus gafas impecables, y sonríe como el ángel más hermoso. Y si él se atreviera a decir aquello, la belleza cantarina diría: «No hay gesto de amor más grande que devorar y ser amado ¿Qué no entiendes el cariño infernal que nos tenemos, acaso?». Brillarán entonces las lágrimas al viento helado y Kaneki-kun soltará un sollozo, siendo éste la armonía de la melodía sin fin de Rize-san.

¿Por qué llora, bestia? ¿No ve que en este mundo hasta la compañía más infernal es también la reconfortante?

Rize-san suelta de repente, en medio del invierno silencioso, una declaración de amor:

«Formo parte de ti, pero tus sonrisas me he tragado. Que así el mundo es menos bello y el pasado se vuelve la sábana de nuestras noches infernales».

Levanta Kaneki-kun la mirada, asombrado, y entre expresiones lamentables descubre que la diosa, la reina, la dama de todos, Rize-san, también tiene miedo. Descubre incluso bajo su parche manchado de sangre la expresión angustiada en los ojos crueles de ella. La abrazaría y le besaría los cabellos inhumanos, y se atrevería a reconfortarse en su piel que hierve. Porque todas las bestias del universo temen a amar una vez que perdieron su humanidad. Sin embargo, pisando los pies desnudos sobre la nieve, Rize-san se acerca sonriendo y se sienta junto a él, sobre la banca fría.

Descubra usted, bestia, que el amor no es algo bonito ni algo inverosímil. Que ni sus autores de libros más amados han podido describir lo que es que alguien apacigüe su soledad. Incluso la bestia más despampanante, con sangre y lentes empañados, puede ser una compañía hermosa.

Kaneki-kun llora por las realidades del mundo, llora agridulce. Rize-san sonríe, de miedo y porque ella es un ser sonriente.

Si Rize-san sonríe siempre… ¿Suelta mentiras constantemente? Y su Kaneki-kun llora solamente… ¿Suelta verdades sabiamente?

Que ambos forman parte del otro y sus almas y respiraciones están unidas; y no solo por el hecho de que ella se inclina y le roza los labios helados. Kaneki-kun se lamenta, en el beso, que ellos son un monstruo: Rize el alma y él el cuerpo; mas ambos tienen mente y son sabios y mentirosos.

Mientras la dama del mal se separa lastimosamente de él, tomando su mano, entona una última melodía que es llevada por el viento y se pierde en el blanco de la nieve a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando es Kaneki-kun quien se inclina a besarla (que ella lastima y él cura), pueden escuchar el tren de la medianoche que llega a lo lejos.

 _._

 _._


End file.
